The little pieces
by Hebe Franziska Agace
Summary: Collection of drabbles and oneshots. [Chap. 4] Affirmation
1. Prize

Prize

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca.

Summary: Because Raiha, innocent as he seems, is a pervert.

* * *

"Faster, Raiha, faster!" Fuuko's grip on Raiha's shoulders tightened, her nails digging into his skin. That would surely leave a bruise. 

"Damn it, woman." Grunt. "If you weren't so heavy," Pant. "I would have gone faster." Wheeze.

That earned him a punch. "Are you saying that I'm fat?!"

Fuuko? Fat? With her pressed this close to him, her curves fitting in his hollow form, her body tight and firm and oh so—

"No." He groaned.

"Then move faster, damn it!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" He panted, his sweat dripping down his forehead, down his neck, down his muscular arms, down his chiseled abs, down his—

"Then your best is not enough! I want more, Raiha, more!"

"Shush, Fuuko. You're so loud!" He winced.

"That's because you're so slow. Now pick up the pace!"

"Let's take a break." He stopped.

"What?! What do you mean let's take a break?!" She was practically screaming at his ear right now.

"Fuuko, I'm tired." He sighed, exasperated. "It's been hours."

"Hmph. You have no stamina." She pouted. "Move, damn it!"

Raiha glared. "What if I don't want to?" Really, he was tired and sore. Was a five minute break too much to ask? Apparently, it was, as his head was acquainted with her fists again.

"Raiha!" Fuuko whined. "Come on! Get moving! I'm just as tired as you are."

He snorted. "Tired?! You're not doing anything!" His grip on her inadvertently tightened, making her flinch in pain. "I'mdoing all the work!"

"Raiha, please." Oh, she was pouting now. The great Fuuko Kirisawa, proud owner of the Fujin, master of the wind, stubborn monkey, hot chick, sexy la—the point is, she's reduced to sulking now. And it was a tad bit annoying because it was working, damn it. It was working.

"No." Must not look. Must **not** look! Must not give in! Why must he be so whipped? Damn it, must not look!

"Raiha…" She whined.

There was no response. She rolled her eyes. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Please?"

Chills went down his spine as Fuuko started to nibble on his earlobe, her breath ghosting on his skin. His breathing came out in huffs, his heartbeat errant. She moved on to his neck, nipping, sucking. Her talented mouth was moving, leaving trails of little, red marks on his skin. Suppressing a groan, he managed to choke out a barely comprehensible reply.

"Fine."

Fuuko stopped her ministrations and grinned that big goofy grin. "Yes! I so pwned you!"

He rolled his yes. How this woman manages to change from a sultry, little vixen to an immature child was beyond him.

"On one condition." Fuuko's smile fell, confusion etched on her face.

"What is it?"

Raiha was the one grinning now. "I get to have a reward." His left hand traveled up her thigh. It was nearing its destination when suddenly, Fuuko hit him.

"You pervert!"

"What was that for?!" He growled.

"That was for feeling me up, you sick bastard!"

"You are so unfair! You practically raped me a while ago but I can't grope you?!"

"Yes!"

"You ungrateful wench! Next time you trip on a leaf, I'm not helping you." They were on an empty street, Fuuko on Raiha's back.

"It wasn't my fault! That leaf was on the way. It's that stupid leaf's fault I twisted my ankle!"

Raiha let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine."

Fuuko squealed, wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Fuuko." Gasp. "Can't." Choke. "Breathe!" Wheeze.

She loosened her grip and giggled. "Sorry."

Raiha greedily sucked in as much air as he could. Finally having his lungs filled again, he asked skeptically, "Are you sure you're injured?"

Fuuko glared at him. "Just carry me, will you?" Then she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "I promise to reward you later."

With that said, Raiha started to make his way to their home again. His pace was fast, intent on getting his prize sooner.

He grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

This is for Scarlet7, who thinks my works are funny (even if they're not. :P) and for Cassandra's Destiny, my editor. Enjoy. 


	2. Almost, But Not Quite

Almost, But Not Quite

Summary: Typical story where one is oblivious and the other is Raiha.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

It was undeniably troublesome, pretending to be in a relationship when they're not. Because while Raiha was happy that he and Fuuko were together (theoretically speaking, of course) he knows that they're only doing this to catch Tokiya's attention. He knows that Fuuko doesn't really love him and that she'd choose Tokiya over him in the drop of a hat. But, as they say, ignorance is bliss. Maybe, if he ignored the truth, it wouldn't hurt as much.

Fuuko does not know what to make of their pseudo-quixotic affair. She knows that they were only pretending but Raiha seemed to be quite into it. He always takes her out on dates (right now they're on one), he always gives her compliments, always buys her gifts, always whispers sweet nothings to her, always walks her home, always made her feel safe, always made her feel **loved**. To put it simply, he was a great (fake)boyfriend. It's as if he was really in love with her. That or he was a great actor. Fuuko would like to believe it was the latter, for if he really harbored deep feelings for her, it could jeopardize their friendship. She also wouldn't want to take advantage of his affection for her. That would be too cruel. And so, she shrugs these thoughts off because they were silly (Of course they're silly! Raiha would never feel that way towards her) and thinks of smooth, long hair and mysterious, dark eyes.

Raiha looks at her and finds that she is spacing out again. What could she be thinking of? Then again, he knows exactly what (or who) she was thinking of, momentarily making him snap back to reality. Love is a bitch, especially one that is unrequited. Why couldn't he just tell her? Maybe then, she'd reciprocate his feelings for her. He snorted. He must be really desperate to think Fuuko would return his affections. Then again, isn't he? He may not be as emotionally stunted as Tokiya was, but when it comes to romance, he's quite in a predicament. He shows his feelings for Fuuko, yes, but he does so surreptitiously. He can't quite openly tell her how he feels because he doesn't want to put a strain on their friendship. It's so painful though, having her this close to him and yet she seems so far away. Knowing that while they're together, he'd never have her heart.

She's not quite sure whose eyes she's thinking about or whose silky hair she's picturing of because, come to think of it, Tokiya and Raiha were the same. Physically speaking, they both have long, silky hair (that she quite envies), enigmatic, dark eyes (that she can get lost in), a tall frame and a lean physique. They were both fierce fighters, cool and calculating. They were both dashing and very charming. Then again, their qualities may be parallel, but still, not quite. While Tokiya was the perfect example of a cool, bad-ass hottie, Raiha was a paradigm of a sweet and cheerful guy-next-door. Tokiya's features were hardened, manly, while Raiha's were boyish and cute. Tokiya was an introverted asshole but Raiha was a social being. Tokiya may never love her but Raiha—

"Fuuko."

It was getting late and Raiha ought to take her home. Tapping her shoulder to bring her out of her trance, he saw piercing blue eyes look up to him and he couldn't help but drown in those endless pools.

"Raiha?" He got lost in her eyes, and berated himself for looking into them when knows quite well what happens when he does.

"Huh? Oh…"

What was she thinking? She couldn't—shouldn't compare Tokiya to Raiha. It was like she was having second thoughts about her feelings for—No. This is absurd. Raiha is her friend and Tokiya… Tokiya is her **one true** love (though it seems she's convincing herself of that). Asinine reflections aside, she looked at the person standing in front of her, looking at her.

"I'm taking you home."

She gasped. It was quite overwhelming, the emotions she saw in his eyes. There was passion, hurt, frustration, uncertainty and (dare she say it?) love. It was wreaking havoc in her mind and her heartbeat was errant and damn it! She was beginning to doubt her affections for Tokiya and she finds herself confused.

He chuckled, seeing the look on her face. "Get your mind out of the gutter, silly. I'm taking you to your house, not mine. You looked," He paused, looking for the right word. "Dazed. I thought maybe you were tired."

"What?" Now, she really is confused. What was he talking abo— "Oh." She blushed. She didn't really hear what Raiha was saying, with her mind reeling with questions and assumptions and whatnot. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

And so, he took her hand, glad that she didn't flinch or pull away (because normally, she would) and started to pretend. Because right now, she was his.

But really, not quite.

* * *

Meh, pointless drabble. 


	3. Tactless

Tactless

Summary: Creativity, thy name is Raiha. Or not.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"Fuuko…" He paused, not quite sure what he's going to say. 

"Yeah?" Cobalt eyes looked at him, so beautiful, so intense, so— "Raiha?"

"Huh? What?" Oh shit. He told himself so many times to only look _at_ her eyes, not _into_ them. But then again, it's so hard not to. Her eyes are like the ocean, so blue and deep, he could drown in them.

Fuuko giggled. "You were saying something. What is it?" Clearly, she was amused. Seeing him anxious was so funny and somewhat… endearing. It was different from the confident and outspoken Raiha she knows and loves.

"A-ano…" He was choking on his words and he couldn't get them out. Damn it, why couldn't he just say it? Why must he be nervous? What if she doesn't say yes? Fuuko does love things to be spectacular and exciting and amazing and—Gah! Why must this be so hard? Why couldn't just he ask her to—

"Raiha." A tap on his shoulder took him out of his trance. "Are you alright?"

He grinned sheepishly. "H-hai. Sorry about that."

She smiled her special smile. The one reserved only for Raiha. "Look, you don't have to tell me whatever it is that you want to tell me if you're not ready yet. Okay?"

He nodded. Can she be more perfect? She's so loving and caring and thoughtful and sweet and beautiful and nice and cheerful and—and—and she's oh so perfect.

"Good, 'cause I want ice cream. And you're paying."

They had been together for almost a year now and he was glad to say that they were very happy. Sure, they may occasionally have fights, but what couple doesn't? They were content and very much in love.

But, alas! Raiha was a man and his desires cannot be satiated by mere kisses and dates. He wanted more, more than just fleeting touches and whispered promises. The only problem is he couldn't quite tell her what he wants. What happened to the strong, dominating, alpha male?

"Oi, Raiha. Your ice cream is melting."

He looked at where Fuuko was pointing at. Sure enough, his Pistachio ice cream was slowly melting into icky, green goo. He'd been in deep contemplation he hadn't even noticed that they were sitting on a bench in the park now, eating the (once) frozen treat.

"Oh." His mind was still processing what was happening.

"Raiha."

Nothing.

"Oi."

Silence.

"Oi, Raiha!" A fist met his head. She can be so violent. What happened to his caring, loving, perfect—

"Itai! Fuuko, that was uncalled for!" He glared at her.

She shrugged. The nerve! And rolled her eyes. "I was telling you that your ice cream," She paused and looked at his, ehem, crotch. "Has fallen onto your pants." And she has told him without so much a stutter or a blush.

He, on the other hand, looked red as a tomato and the coldness of the ice cream wasn't helping a bit. So that's why it's so cold down the--"Ah! Cold! Get it off!" He shouted as got up and started to jump around, trying to wipe it off.

"Oi, Raiha! Sit down! Oi!" She got off their seat, threw her ice cream away and tried to calm him down. "Ra-i-ha!" He was causing quite a commotion and it was a tad bit embarrassing.

"Ah, ah! So cold! Get it off, get it off!!!"

"Sit down, you idiot!"

He continued to scream.

"This is so embarrassing! Stop it, Raiha!"

And he continued to flail.

"Baka!"

He was going to have another bump again. It seems his head is dearly acquainted with Fuuko's fists.

"I-ta-i!" He clutched his head and fell to the ground. "Did you have to hit me so hard?!" He mustered all his frustration and glared at her with all his might.

"Yes! As a matter of fact, yes! I did!" She glared right back, kneeling in front of him, not fazed at the coldness of his gaze. "You moron, you made such a scene back there! It was so embarrassing!"

"Eh?" Now he was confused? What has he done? And why is the nether part of his body so—"Oh." Realization suddenly hit him.

"Yes, oh. You could have just wiped it but—"

Right. He has been spacing out lately. Oh shit! He was going to ask her something. He was going to ask her to—

"You just had to shout and prance around in public."

Fuuko tossed him a napkin. "Here. I am NOT going to touch that."

Grumbling, he took it and wiped his pants.

"Are you really alright, Raiha?" Her tone has changed, more gentle. "You've been spacing out."

He sighed and summed up all his courage. "Fuuko, you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I would be pleased to have a nymphet such as you by my side forever." He took her hands and looked into, yes into, her eyes.

Fuuko though, was freaked out, to say the least.

"What is wrong with you?! Have you been smoking something?" She asked incredulously, withdrawing her hands from his grasp.

Maybe he didn't ask the right way. Well then, he'll try again. "But soft, fair Fuuko!" He took her hands in his again. "Let me tell thee how much I love thee. I'd be most honored to have thee as mine lady."

Oh yes. Something is very wrong. Maybe after this, he'll suddenly spout Shakespearean sonnets or whatnot. "Raiha, I think you should see a counselor. Or a psychiatrist. Yes. A psychiatrist would be good." She was slowly beginning to doubt his hold on his sanity.

He sighed. This is so troublesome. "Fuuko, I would greatly be pleasured to have you by my side every waking hour of my life."

At least his weirdness has been toned down a bit. Still, she's not quite sure what he's trying to say. "Raiha, really. No more games. What's bothering you?"

Goodness sake! Must she be this dense? "Take me! Fuck me! Bear my babies!"

Fuuko was taken aback. Everyone at the park was staring at them right now but he doesn't give a damn. "Have me! Be with me, Fuuko. Be with me." He presented her with a ring, simple but elegant.

She sat frozen in front of him, her expression aghast. Is this a joke? "Wh-what?" She managed to squeak.

"Marry me." His eyes showed such determination and passion and love. His proposal was not romantic. No, not at all. But, it was amazing and original and exciting. Her look softened and she smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

Another pointless one-shot. :P 


	4. Affirmation

Affirmation

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"Damn, he's hot." Fuuko said, pointing to a man walking down the sidewalk.

Her companion looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you jealous?" She gave him a sly grin.

"No." He averted his gaze.

"Come on, Raiha." She let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

He didn't answer.

"You know, I'm confident enough about my feelings for you. I trust myself to remain faithful to you and I want you to trust me, too."

Still, there was no response. She took it as encouragement to go on.

"I know it's because I've been secretly pining after Tokiya before. I thought that he was the most wonderful guy on earth. He's so hot and bad-ass and... just perfect."

Raiha stiffened, his grip on his glass tightening. Fuuko, though, took no notice of it and continued.

"He met my ideals and he's the epitome of the dashing prince charming. I thought I'd get my perfect fairytale ending with him." She prodded her strawberry cheesecake. "But I was wrong."

_Because perfection is a myth, fairytales are a fallacy and idealism is a form of suicide._

He looked up to meet her gaze and saw a myriad of emotions: happiness, content, passion, _love._ He'd been insecure about the intensity and honesty of her feelings for him that he'd forgotten to trust her._Trust. _That's one of the foundations of a strong relationship and without it, theirs would only go downhill.

It's really unfair to her, though. And really stupid of him. How could he doubt her when she's given him everything: Her first kiss, her first time, her secret pasta recipe, her favorite scarf, her mother's locket, her heart, herself, her trust?

"Fuu—" He tried to cut her off.

"No, Raiha. I want you to hear me out." And so, she continued. "Love can't be forced. I've learned that the hard way."

"I kno—"

"Getting over him has been hard. It was a long process. Long and agonizing." She smiled a little. "Though, you made it a little less painful."

He didn't continue what he was trying to say, seeing as she wasn't going to let him.

"I still love Tokiya and I don't think that'll ever change."

He just sat there, staring at her. What she said had hurt, had stung.

"I love him. I love him like I love Recca and Domon. Like a brother. Like family." She paused. "I've learned to face facts, to accept reality. I've learned to let go. I know he'll never return my affections and I'm content with just being friends with him."

"Oh."

"I mean, if that wasn't the case, do you think I'd be dating you?"

"But then you'll never have your fairytale ending."

She sighed. "You know, not all stories are fairytales." Her lips were graced with a contemplative smile. "But that doesn't mean they won't have a happy ending."

"What do you mean?"

It was all Fuuko could do not to roll her eyes. How could he be this dense?

"Let's face it. You're not the perfect prince charming. You're not a broody, bad-ass hottie. And you're not my first love."

His expression darkened and his eyes lost their spark.

"But you're my knight in shining armor. You're my cheerful, passionate boyfriend."

She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. What she said next had been all he needed to hear.

"And you're the keeper of my heart."

_You may not be the perfect man, but you're the right one for me._

_

* * *

_

This is for the awesome Cassandra's Destiny. I miss the canon. :)


End file.
